Celia
by flordelasnieves
Summary: Es una historia, escrita por mi. comentar acepto todo tipo de criticas, gracias. Es una historia inventada por mi, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura casualidad.
1. Chapter 1

Era una fría tarde de invierno, la nieve golpeaba la ventana, y Celia estaba sentada en el sofá, observando hacía el infinito; exactamente no sabía bien lo que hacía, pero de verdad hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía lo que quería. llevaba mucho tiempo esperando conseguir ese puesto de trabajo y cuando por fin lo había conseguido, sentía que todavía le faltaba algo, es cierto, su vida había sido complicada, se las había tenido que arreglar sola, sus padres la abandonaron cuando tenía dos años en la puerta de la iglesia, hasta que cumplió los 18 había vivido con las monjas. Pero a pesar de todo no les guardaba rencor a sus padres, por haberla abandonado lo único que quería era encontrarlos, pero lo único que había conseguido era un par de viejas fotografías y un numero de teléfono, pero nunca se había atrevido a llamar. realmente tenía miedo, no miedo de sus padres, miedo de ella misma, miedo de su propia reacción, pero ella sabía que si quería saber más cosas de su pasado debía coger ese teléfono y llamar, pero por una razón o por otra nunca encontraba tiempo; aunque ella nunca se había sentido sola, las monjas la trataban muy bien, pero no era lo mismo, sus cumpleaños, la navidad, las vacaciones de verano, la graduación del colegio, su primer novio…No tenía a una madre a la cual contárselo porque nunca había conocido a la suya, pero estaba decidida a llamar ese número de teléfono, ahora que su mejor amiga se había casado y se había ido de la ciudad se encontraba bastante sola, tenía que buscar a su familia, y quien sabe quizás tenía algún hermano.  
Y hasta que un día se armó de valor y con los ojos llorosos y las manos temblorosas cogió el teléfono y marco; mientras esperaba a que alguien le contestara, se le pasaron muchas cosas por la cabeza, sería su madre la que hablaría o su padre o su abuela ¿tendría hermano? El teléfono sonó y sonó y nadie cogía el teléfono, hasta que cuando estaba a punto de colgar:  
-Hola buenas tardes ¿quién es?  
-yo, yo, yo (con los ojos llorosos)  
-si ¿tú eres?  
-Celia  
-Muy bien Celia y que quieres  
-Ma...Mama  
-¿perdona, creo que te has equivocado?  
-no, cuando tenía dos años mis padres me abandonaron a las puertas de la iglesia, y tras mucho tiempo he conseguido un par de fotos y este número de teléfono ¿eres tu mi madre?  
-(se puso nerviosa) no lo siento estas equivocada y hasta seguido colgó.  
-pi, pi, pi, pi...  
Le había colgado, su madre o quien fuera había colgado, eso es que sabía algo. Tendría que volver a llamar, pero y si volvía a ocurrir lo mismo no podía arriesgarse. Decidió dejar el tema para el día siguiente y se puso a realizar otras cosas  
Al día siguiente, Celia se levantó pronto y preparo una pequeña maleta, se iba con sus amigas de fin de semana y Julia, la pasaría a buscar a la una. Tenía muchas ganas de pasar el fin de semana con sus amigas, pero todavía seguía pensando en esa llamada. Algo escondía su madre o quien fuera, sino porque no hablaba con ella, decidió que no pensaría en ello, durante el fin de semana, se lo pasaría bien con sus amigas y el lunes, quizás lo viera todo más claro y sabría cómo actuar.  
Acabo de preparar la maleta, limpio un poco la casa y a la una Julia estaba allí. Estaba muy contenta, pasamos a recoger a Isa y a Raquel. Y pusimos rumbo a la casa rural, habíamos decidido pasar un fin de semana las cuatro alejadas de todo, para poder relajarnos.  
Los días pasaron muy rápido, la verdad que logre olvidarme de lo malo al menos durante el fin de semana. Pero cuando el domingo volvíamos para casa, tuvimos un pequeño accidente en la carretera solo tuvimos algunos rasguños y Julia y yo, un problema en el cuello; de lo malo no fue para tanto. Cuando estaba en el hospital y el policía vino a pasarme declaración, me pasó algo muy curioso, nunca me había pasado que cuando me empezó a preguntar me quede embobada mirándole, pocas veces me había pasado esto, era amor a primera vista o que era lo que me estaba sucediendo, casi no pude contestarle a las preguntas, solo le sonreía. Julia se lo conto, todo por Celia; porque ella la conocía perfectamente y sabía lo que le pasaba. Y ese policía que la había puesto tan nerviosa, se llamaba Jack. Jack curioso nombre. Al día siguiente, le dieron el alta. La verdad que se encontraba mucho mejor. Se fue a su casa, aunque había pasado algún tiempo, cuando estuvo sola no pudo evitar pensar en esa llamada a su madre y se armó de valor y lo volvió a intentar. No pararía hasta saber la verdad. Cogió el teléfono y comenzó a marcar el número. Nada nadie contestaba, hasta que cuándo iba a colgar  
-si  
- hola mama  
-¿perdona? ¿Quién eres?  
-soy Celia, he llamado hace tiempo. Por favor, es ¿usted mi madre?  
-(se puso nerviosa) no lo soy. Celia, por tu bien olvídate de tu madre, no la busques  
-¿pero?  
-pi, pi, pi, pi, pi  
no entendía nada se había quedado peor de lo que estaba. ¿Cómo se iba a olvidar de su madre?, la abandono cuando era pequeña, pero solo quería saber algo de ella.  
No, por mucho que le dijeran eso; no se rendiría. Buscaría por otros lugares, pero encontraría a su madre, costase, lo que le costase. No iba a renunciar a encontrar a su madre, por muchas trabas que le pusiesen en el camino.  
Así que al día siguiente decidió ir a esa iglesia donde su madre la había abandonado, quizás allí supieran algo. Cuando llego a la iglesia, el sacerdote se ofreció amablemente a atenderla. Celia le contó su historia. El cura la miró pensativo y después, dijo:- No creo que me equivoque demasiado, pero recuerdo que esa noche en la que te dejaron aquí; la mujer le dijo a su marido "Roberto, vámonos ya; será lo mejor para la niña"  
-¿Roberto? es el nombre de mi padre ¿verdad?  
- imagino, yo solo recuerdo eso  
-seguro padre, seguro que no se acuerda de algo más ¿por favor? es importante  
-no hija, no recuerdo nada más.  
-gracias, padre.  
Y salió corriendo de la iglesia. Tenía la sensación de que el sacerdote le ocultaba algo pero ¿el qué? No tenía como averiguarlo. Solo tenía unas fotos antiguas, un número y un nombre "Roberto". Y de repente, se dieron cuenta ¿las fotos? Casi todas las fotos tienen algo escrito por la parte de atrás. Llego corriendo a casa y miro las fotos allí estaba ella de pequeña con su madre. Le dio la vuelta y allí estaba " Para mi pequeña, nunca te olvidaré. ¿M?, sería de mama o M de maría, Marisa, Mayte. No, en algún sitio de la foto tenía que haber algo más. Miro las otras dos fotos y comprobó que había una dirección de donde se rebelaron esas fotos, habían pasado demasiados años, pero quizás todavía lo recordaran; Pero y si el destino quería que no encontrase a su madre, porque seguía intentándolo. Pero Celia, por encima de todo; deseaba conocer a sus padres. Al día siguiente, decidió ir a la tienda de fotografía; estaba en un barrio bastante lujoso y la tienda aunque viejecita, todavía seguía allí. La dependienta la atendió, pero no ayudo en nada a Celia, ya que decía no saber nada. Pero nada más que Celia, salió por la puerta, la dependienta realizó una llamada.  
-Roberto, soy yo Clara; ha estado aquí preguntando por vosotros.  
-¿y que le has dicho?  
-no le he dicho nada, que no sabía nada.  
-perfecto, si vuelve dile, lo mimo. Dejará de buscar  
-¿pero? no sería bueno que hablarais con ella.  
-No, no es el momento (grito).  
Y automáticamente colgó. Clara, se quedó pensativa. Pobre Celia, pensó.  
Mientras tanto Celia ajena a todo caminaba hacía su trabajo. Hacía poco que la habían ascendido; pero pese a ello le gustaba cumplir con sus obligaciones y ser puntual (continuará)


	2. Chapter 2

Mientras tanto Celia ajena a todo caminaba hacía su trabajo. Hacía poco que la habían ascendido; pero pese a ello le gustaba cumplir con sus obligaciones y ser puntual. Mientras tanto Celia ajena a todo caminaba hacía su trabajo. Hacía poco que la habían ascendido; pero pese a ello le gustaba cumplir con sus obligaciones y ser puntual en su trabajo. De la que iba hacia el trabajo, iba pensando en la visita a la tienda de Clara, había algo raro en esa mujer parecía nervioso, estaba segura de que al igual que el cura escondía algo, pero el ¿qué?, quizás su madre o su padre, no querían que los encontrara; pero como podría descubrir donde se encontraban, el cura no le contaría nada, pero Clara, tendría que intentarlo. Un momento Jack, el policía el, quizás pudiera ayudarla, no era una locura. Llego a la oficina, bastante pronto y cuando llego encontró en su mesa de despacho una carta; decía lo siguiente: " Sé que no debería estar escribiéndote esta carta, pero si quieres saber de tus padres, te espero mañana delante de la tienda de fotografía de Clara, a las nueve de la mañana, no entres te esperare fuera"S. La carta la dejo bastante desconcertada, porque esa persona S, sabía que conocía a Clara, pero porque justo ahora le dio por aparecer, esa persona misteriosa, la ayudaría de verdad. Termino su jornada laboral y se fue a casa, tranquila, más tarde se fue de compras con Julia, y después se fueron de cena. Cuando llego a casa, se fue a la cama, a la mañana siguiente se levantó muy pronto, se vistió y fue corriendo, donde había quedado con "S", llego bastante pronto y cuando llego no había nadie todavía, mientras esperaba se iba poniendo muy nerviosa. Cuando por fin dieron las nueve, por allí seguía sin aparecer nadie, le estarían tomando el pelo, y allí no acudiría nadie, pasaron 10 minutos, 20, 30 y allí seguía sin aparecer nadie y cuando estaba a punto de irse. Un chico la llamo "Celia", se giró no le sonaba de nada, pero sería el "S". Hola respondí ¿quién eres?- yo te envié esa carta, podemos hablar en otro lugar. Fuimos a una cafetería cercana y nos sentamos en una mesa bastante escondida; tras varios minutos en silencio; me decidí a hablar.  
-y bueno, para que me has traído aquí, porque no creo que sea para estar en silencio.  
-eres igual de impaciente que tu madre  
-¿cómo? conoces a mi madre ¿dónde está?, ¿quién eres?  
- no te puedo decir quién soy, solo te diré mi nombre Sergio. Y bueno tu madre está bien.  
-Ya, está bien. Pero, porque me abandono, porque no me deja encontrarla, ¿porque?  
-demasiadas preguntas, yo no puedo responderte todo eso. Solo puedo decirte, que corres peligro, no debes seguir buscando a tus padres. Déjalo, ellos te abandonaron. Olvídalos. No todo es tan fácil como crees.  
-Pero, necesito respuestas. No me puedes venir y decirme que los olvide así como así; no tengo familia siempre soñé con tener una; quiero conocerlos por favor.  
-Celia no, Celia tú tienes que estar al margen.  
-¿cómo se llama mi madre?  
-bueno, no te hará daño saberlo María.  
-María y Roberto (llorando) ¿y tú quién eres? y porque me ayudas  
-Soy alguien cercano a ti, porque... eres mi hermana y quiero protegerte  
-¿QUE? ¿Qué dices?, hermanos ¿entonces tú has estado con papa y mama?  
- si hermanos, no te miento. (Continuara)


	3. Chapter 3

-¿Hermanos? Repitió Celia ¿Y porque apareces ahora?

-(Silencio)

-¿Tengo más hermanos/as?

-No, Celia. Olvídate por un tiempo de todo esto

-No, no me voy a olvidar de nosotros he llegado hasta aquí y no me voy a detener

-Sabía que dirías eso, eres igual de cabezota que tu madre

-(llorando) Sergio ¿Por qué me abandonaron?

-Hay demasiados motivos Celia, mama era muy joven cuándo te tuvo quería protegerte de….

-¿De quién? Dímelo Sergio

-No puedo

-Dímelo, no saldrá de aquí por favor

- De tu padre

-¿Cómo? Roberto, nuestro padre

-No, Celia. No lo entiendes Roberto no es tu padre

-¿y quién es mi padre? ¿Y porque me protege de él?

-No puedo decirte nada más, olvídate de ellos. Corres peligro, no lo entiendes; es mejor que estés al margen de todo

-NOOOO, NO quiero estar al margen ¿cuéntamelo?

-Celia, me voy.

-No, espera no te vayas ¿Por qué sabes que fui a la tienda de Clara?

-Se demasiadas cosas, Celia

-Eso no es una respuesta, ¿Quién es Clara?

-(comenzó a ponerse nervioso) Clara es tu….

-Mi ¿Qué?

-Adiós, Celia. No busques más.

Y salió corriendo de allí. Celia se había quedado peor de lo que estaba tenía más datos, pero no le encajaba nada. ¿Le habría contado toda la verdad? Tenía una madre, un padre que no era su padre ya que su verdadero padre era peligroso, un hermano y Clara, que no sabía quién era pero que algo pintaba en esa historia. Demasiadas mentiras, porque ocultar la verdad ¿Qué escondían? Acaso estaba en peligro de verdad.

Celia, decidió dejarlo y se fue de la cafetería. Acto seguido se fue a trabajar, tenía bastantes cosas que hacer. Pasada su jornada laboral, decidió irse a casa; era demasiado temprano pero estaba cansada. De camino iba pensando en todo lo que le había sucedido; pero no se imaginaba lo que iba a encontrarse a su llegada a casa (continuara)


	4. Chapter 4

Celia llego a su casa y para su sorpresa la luz del salón estaba encendida. Salió del coche corriendo se dirigió a la casa abrió la puerta y se fue hacia el salón. Y allí estaba sentada en el sillón una señora que nunca había visto antes.

-¿Quién eres? Pregunto Celia

-Soy tu madre

-¿Mama?

-Sí, Celia soy yo. Sergio me lo conto todo. Y decidí, que era hora de contarte la verdad, sé que te hará daño y quizás no puedas perdonarme; pero tengo que hacerlo. Antes de nada, tengo que decir; que todo lo que hice fue para protegerte. No justifico lo que hice, porque si me pasara ahora, no te volvería a abandonar, te protegería yo misma; pero al menos hubieras estado conmigo.

-¿cuéntamelo ya por favor?

-hija, mi vida no fue fácil; te tuve muy joven. Tuve bastantes problemas con bueno tu verdadero padre, mi familia no me apoyaba; de hecho, me echaron de casa; quieren conocerte y yo no puedo impedir que lo hagan. Bueno sigo como digo te tuve muy joven empecé a salir con tu padre muy pronto nos enamoramos y bueno queríamos casarnos y tener muchos hijos. Yo sabía de sus negocios armas, drogas etc. No le había dado demasiada importancia a eso, estaba ciega. Pero todo cambio cuándo le dije que estaba embarazada, su actitud cambio conmigo me trataba como una esclava, me pegaba, me hacía pasar droga y amenazaba con echarme de casa. Hija yo no tenía a donde ir y aguante, aguante; por ti. Hasta que por fin naciste tú, creo que fuiste lo más bonito que me paso. Los maltratos seguían, todo seguía igual y sabía que eso te pasaría a ti, si seguíamos ahí. Entonces un día decidí irme. Días más tarde me entere que había jurado vengarse de mí y que te alejaría de mí. Por eso, no supe que hacer era joven y pensé que estarías mejor con las monjas. Te deje en la iglesia. Roberto era mi amigo y el me acompaño, tiempo más tarde nos enamoramos y nos casamos, tuvimos un hijo. Pero siempre te eche de menos Celia. Hace un par de meses, me llegó la noticia de que tu padre había salido de la cárcel y que estaba buscándote; Celia, tu padre me tiene vigilada. Es mejor que no te acerques, que no nos vea juntas. No quiero que te haga daño, así que mejor mantente al margen.

-Mama, lo has tenido que pasar fatal. Sé que hubiera estado mejor a tu lado, pero comprendo lo que hiciste; aunque me duela. Pero no me puedes decir que me vuelva a alejar de ti.

-no será para siempre, será por un tiempo. Hasta que esté completamente segura de que no corres peligro. Siempre podrás, hablar con Clara ella te ira informando.

-¿Clara?,

-Clara es mi hermana; tu padre no la conoce.

-Mama ¿Cómo se llama mi padre?

-Miguel (continuara)


End file.
